Harry Potter and the Lost Games
by MadieMalfoy
Summary: What happens when Harry, Ron, and Hermione think Voldemort may still be alive? What happens when they venture out to the country of Panem and witness Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark being reaped for The Hunger Games? But most importantly, what happens when Harry and Hermione join Katniss and Peeta in what could be there very last adventure on a very mysterious island?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

The sun was streaming in through the windows early that morning. The birds were just starting to sing, the gentle, morning breeze was just beginning to blow, and the smell of bacon, sausage, eggs, and homemade rolls was just making its way through the house. Harry had already been up for hours, though. It was normal that he still had nightmares, normally about the deaths of Remus and Tonks, Voldemort coming back, or still the occasional green flashes of light and a motorcycle flying through the night sky. But Harry was used to it, so he would get himself up and pull out the scrapbook of his parents that Hagrid had given him in his first year at Hogwarts. Eight years later and he still had it hiding under his pillow every night.

Harry was flipping trough the scrapbook pages when he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in," Harry said, and Ron walked in holding a plate stacked with sausages and a cup of pumpkin juice.

"Mum's got breakfast ready," Ron said as he took a seat on Harry's bed.

"I see. So nice of you to bring me some," Harry joked as he took a sausage and popped it in his mouth.

"Hermione's coming, too," Ron said. Harry nodded his head and looked back at his book. Then, there was another knock at the door, but this time it was Ginny and a little boy with purple hair.

"Teddy wanted to show you boys his new trick," said Ginny. "Go ahead, Teddy."

Teddy Lupin made a strange face that looked like he was trying to blow his nose, but sure enough, what had been his nose and mouth just a second before had turned into a bird's beak. It disappeared almost as quickly as it had appeared, and Teddy was now back to normal, but he was obviously very pleased with what he could do; he was laughing and clapping at himself. Harry and Ron clapped at his new trick and Harry said, "Way to go, Ted!" Then, Teddy ran out of the room to show off to someone else. Ginny began to follow, but turned around and said, "Mum needs you two downstairs. Oh, and Hermione's here, too."

All three went downstairs to where Mrs. Weasley was magically putting the clean dishes away while simultaneously cooking more bacon. Hermione was also there, sitting at the table, talking about her recent camping trip.

"We saw Mr. Lovegood and Luna, and Neville was with them, too. Apparently, they're still on the hunt for another Crumple-Horned Snorkack horn.

"And let's just hope this one doesn't end up blowing them to pieces, too," Ron said as he grabbed another sausage to eat. Hermione acted as if she hadn't heard what he said and continued her story.

"It looks like Neville and Luna are getting pretty close, though. Oh, did you hear about his grandmother? She's in St. Mungo's. He said she was mixing potions and it went wrong. It's just awful!"

"Poor Neville." said Mrs. Weasley. "Well, it sounds like he's in good hands, though."

"Good? We're talking about the man that got his house blown up because he was sure he had found the horn of a MYTHICAL CREATURE. I think the word you're looking for is mental," Ron said.

"Oh hush!" Mrs. Weasley said to Ron. "So Hermione, how are your parents doing? Back to normal, yet?'

"Not quite. They're remembering most things and they haven't forgotten about me since I restored their memories. There have been a few days that they think they still live in Australia, though, but I expect that in a few months they should be as good as new." Just then, Ginny, Teddy, George, and Mr. Weasley walked into the kitchen.

"Morning everyone," said Mr. Weasley.

"Morning," said George.

"Morning George. Morning Arthur," said Mrs. Weasley. "Breakfast is nice and hot on the table. Arthur, are you going to go to work today?"

"For a bit," Mr. Weasley said. "But I think I'm going to meet up with Minerva and Horace to see if there's anything I can help with. It seems like everything is coming along great, though."

"Great. Teddy and I are going to go see Hagrid for a little while. You five are welcome to do whatever you'd like. But Ron, no flying the car. Your father doesn't need to get it fixed a fourth time," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Come on. They were all accidents."

"Yes, and that's why you're not going to drive it. We don't need any more accidents."

"Dad?" George said. "Could I go with you?"

"Of course. Are you ready?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"Yeah."

"Great. Well everyone, we're off. Be back for supper," said Mr. Weasley, and he and Fred walked out the front door and disapparated. Then, Mrs. Weasley turned to Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.

"We'll be back in a couple of hours," she said, and she and Teddy walked over to the fireplace. Mrs. Weasley grabbed a handful of floo powder and Teddy said, "Bye-bye," and waved to the four before she said, "Rubeus Hagrid's." and they were gone.

"Based on the location of the wreckage, our best estimate of the crash site is here. From there, the survivors were carried by the ocean's current to here, an uninhabited island in the Lesser Sunda Islands known as Membata. As you've all read in your briefing books, on day 103, a typhoon washed up the remnants of an Indonesian fishing boat, including basic supplies and a survival raft. On day 108, the remaining six survivors, including Ms. Austen's baby, which she gave birth to on the island of Membata, used this raft to journey here, an island of Sumba. They then came ashore near a village called Manukangga. This photo was taken by the local fisherman who found them. Once it was discovered who they were, they were transported to Honolulu by the U.S. Coat Guard. As you can imagine, this has been an extraordinarily trying experience. They have, however, agreed to answer a few questions, so, ladies and gentleman, the survivors of Oceanic 815."

Everyone in the audience, the press, the news channels, and eager people waiting to hear the story of the miraculous survival of these six, starting asking questions all at once. Jack Shephard, Kate Austen, Sun Kwon, Hurley Reyes, Sayid Jarrah, and baby Aaron were all behind a long table, listening to question after question from person after person, but the worst part was that they were the only ones that knew the truth. But the audience didn't care what they heard, as long as it was something fantastic.

"Dr. Shepherd, can you tell us what it was like when the plane hit the ocean? How you survived?" asked one of the men in the audience.

"Um, it happened really fast. I remember the impact. I remember the plane filling up with water. A group of us got to the emergency door and, um, got out before it went down," answered Jack.

"And those of you who survived, you swam to the island?" asked the man again.

"No, we had cushions, we had some lifejackets. We were in the water for over a day before the current took is in. By then there was only eight of us left."

Next, a woman stood up and said, "Considering the ordeal that you've all been through, you look pretty healthy having been on an island for more than one hundred days."

"Was that directed at me dude?" Hurley said. The audience laughed at what to them was a joke. Then the woman said, "Well, actually Mr. Reyes, you were worth more than one hundred and fifty million dollars at the time of your . . . death. How does it feel to know you're going to get all that money back?"

Without any thought, Hurley quickly said, "I don't want it back. Any of it. That money was bad luck."

The audience began talking all at once again, and this time another woman stood up and began talking in Korean. A man in the audience said, "Can somebody translate that?" but Sun said, "She asked if my husband was one of the people who died on the island. The answer is no. He ever made it off the plane."

The next question was for Kate, and the man asked, "Ms. Austen, what was it like giving birth on the island?"

Kate thought back on the night that Aaron was born and what she was feeling at the time. "Scary." she said.

"Your son, um, Aaron? How old is he now?" asked the man.

"He's just a little over 5 weeks." answered Kate.

"So that would have made you about 6 months pregnant when the U.S. Marshall Service apprehended you in Australia for an outstanding murder warrant. Is that correct?" The audience started talking and cameras were flashing. Kate was speechless at what the man had just asked.

"Uh, I'm afraid Ms. Austen's legal issue is off the table. Next Question," said the lady in charge.

The final question was for Sayid. "Mr. Jarrah, given the amazing circumstances surrounding the survival of you six, is it possible there are any other survivors of the crash yet to be discovered?" asked the woman. Sayid thought about all the people that weren't with them. Sawyer, Juliet, Locke, and so many others that weren't as fortunate as them. How long would it be until they saw them again? Would they ever see each other again? Pushing all of his thoughts aside, Sayid said, "No, absolutely not."

The Oceanic Six left the interview room and went backstage where all they would do was stare at each other and think back on what they had just said. They were the only ones that knew the truth, and they might have just lost their only chance to save everyone they loved, but they were home and they were all happy. Right?

Locke shook Ben's hand and then made his way out of the Orchid station. He did what Ben had told him and found Richard and the rest of the Others waiting for him. Once they saw Locke walking towards them, they all stood up and looked at him. Richard looked up at Locke, smiled, and said, "Hello John. Welcome home," and Locke knew that he was right.

Meanwhile, back in the Orchid, Ben was moving all the metal objects out of the test chamber, revealing a hole in the back wall. Once he crawled through the hole, Ben walked down a tunnel and came to a ladder. When he was climbing down the ladder, one of the steps broke and he fell down, cutting his arm. The room Ben had fallen in was small and covered in ice and snow, and there was a big wheel sticking out from the front wall that looked like it had completely froze over.

Ben lit a match and then a nearby lantern, seeing the cut the fall had given him. It didn't matter, though, because what he was about to do was going to save them all. He walked over to the wheel, put his hands on it, and before pushing, said, "I hope you're happy now, Jacob."

Ben began to push the wheel, but it didn't move because it was frozen solid. Next, he took the crowbar he had brought down with him and tried chipping away at some of the ice that was keeping the wheel from moving. He then put the crowbar in a hole on one of the sticks of the wheel and tried pushing again. Still, the wheel did not move. Ben tried one more time by wrapping his arms around the wheel and pushing with all his might as if his own life depended on it, which it did. The wheel slowly began to move inch by inch. As Ben was moving it, a bright light began to leak out of the wheel, and a loud noise that sounded like a vibration could be heard all around the island. Then, all of a sudden, the light got brighter and bigger until it engulfed the entire island, and then it was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were all sitting in the living room having somewhat of a good time. Harry and Ron were sitting on the floor playing a game of wizards chess, Ginny was watching them, trying to pick up some of Ron's strategies, and Hermione was sitting on the couch reading the newest edition of the Dailey Prophet.

"Knight to E5," said Harry.

Ron looked at the board, looking for possible moves. He saw the mistake Harry had made and said, "Queen to E5." The Queen chess piece moved itself to the spot that Harry's knight was, took her chair from under her, and smashed the knight to pieces. Hermione looked up from the Prophet and said, "I don't care how much you boys play that game, but I still think that it is completely barbaric." Harry and Ron laughed and continued their game. Hermione went back to reading the Prophet, but quickly looked back up and said, "Guys, come look at this." Harry, Ron, and Ginny went and sat by Hermione as she read them the article she had just read.

**Mine Explosion Thought to be Remaining Death Eaters**

About four years ago in the country of Panem, there was a devastating mine explosion in one of their districts, District Twelve. The explosion killed many; the exact number is still unknown, but the question on everyone's mind is 'Was this an accident?' After the miraculous death of Lord Voldemort on May 2, 1998, all of his Death Eaters were either put to death, or taken to Azkaban, but did the Ministry get them all? Up until now, the answer was yes, but after taking a closer look at the mine explosion in Panem, there is reason to believe that it was caused by remaining Death Eaters that fled the country before being caught. The Ministry has sent some of their most skilled workers from the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes to look into the explosion and try to find these remaining Death Eaters. No other suspicious activity or accidents have been reported.

Hermione looked up at Harry, Ron, and Ginny. No one could find the right words to say. _"How could there still be Death Eaters?" _they were thinking. _"Could Voldemort be back again? Surely not"_

"Well?" said Hermione. "What should we do?"

"What should _we_ do? Who said we had to do anything?" said Ron. "We're always the ones that have to save the world, so why don't we try doing nothing for a change. Besides, you heard them; they already have some Ministry hags running around after them."

"Ron, we have to do something. The Ministry could always use some help," said Hermione.

"Wait a second, it sounds like you _want_ to go looking for Death Eaters. Haven't we done that enough?" Ron said.

"Well, I don't know. I just think we should," Hermione answered. "What about you, Harry. What do you think?" Harry had barely been paying attention to the two. He thought about what he was supposed to do; help capture the Death Eaters or sit back and let the Ministry handle everything. He looked at Ron, then at Hermione, and then at Ginny. How he would love to not get involved for once and enjoy his life with his new family, but how long would the family last if there were still Death Eaters out there?

"I agree with Hermione. Sorry Ron, but we have to do something. If there are still Death Eaters out there, they could be building up an army or getting more powerful. We don't need another Voldemort, do we?" said Harry.

Ron made a noise showing that he was annoyed with their descision, but he knew they were right.

"Fine," he said "So when do we leave?"

"As soon as possible," said Hermione. "No later than tomorrow morning, though."

"Ok then. Let's get packed and leave right away," Harry said. "Oh, and Hermione, where exactly is Panem?"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all looked at each other. For once, Hermione didn't know.

"Well, that's a pretty important factor, don't you think," said Ron.

"Let me go find out. You guys go ahead and start packing. Just the essentials, though. We don't need to take more than we need," Hermione said and she disappeared upstairs.

Ron and Harry walked up to their rooms to start packing, and Ginny followed closely behind.

"Hey, Catnip," Gale said to Katniss as she walked towards him at their special spot in the woods. "Look what I shot." Gale held up a loaf of bread with an arrow stuck into it. Katniss laughed and took the warm bread in her hands.

"Mm, still warm," she said. "What did it cost you?"

"Just a squirrel. Think the old man was feeling sentimental this morning. Even wished me good luck.

"Well, we all feel a little closer today, don't we?" Katniss said, dismissing the anger that was actually boiling inside of her and the anxiety about that afternoon. "Prim left us a cheese."

"Thank you, Prim," Gale said, suddenly his mood changing. "We'll have a real feast." He then mimicked Effie Trinket's, District Twelve's escort, accent and said to Katniss, "I almost forgot! Happy Hunger Games!" Then he grabbed a few blackberries from a nearby bush and said, "And may the odds - "

As he threw a blackberry at Katniss, she caught it in her mouth and finished Effie's famous Hunger Games line, " - be _ever_ in your favor."

Gale and Katniss joked around about the upcoming afternoon, which would be filled with even more anxiety and grief as one unlucky man and women would be reaped for the annual Hunger Games. They also enjoyed a meal consisting of blackberries, Prim's goat cheese, and some of the bakery bread. Then, Gale suddenly said, "We could do it, you know."

"Do what?" Katniss asked.

"Leave the district. Run off. Live in the woods. You and I, we could make it," he said.

Katniss didn't know what to say or even what to think. They could never leave, not with their families counting on them for food since both of their fathers were dead.

Then, Gale quickly added, "If we didn't have so many kids."

It's true. Katniss had Prim to look after, as well as her mother who basically gave up on them after their father died in the mine explosion about four years earlier. Gale also had his two younger brothers and a sister. Neither of their families could survive without them taking care of them.

"I never want to have kids," Katniss said.

"I might. If I didn't live here." Gale responded.

"But you do," Katniss added, a little annoyed.

"Forget it," Gale snapped back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"Come on guys. You can't leave me here by myself." Ginny was irritated at Ron, Harry, and Hermione. She never got to tag along with them on any of their adventures.

"Ginny, it's just too dangerous. We don't know who all could be out there," Harry said trying to make her feel better. There was no way he was letting her come with them. He cared too much about her, and he was not going to lose her, too.

"Might I remind you that I was the one that Tom Riddle took into the Chamber in my FIRST year. I was the one that tried to steal the Sword of Gryffindor from Snape. I can handle it."

"I don't doubt you, Ginny," said Harry. "I just can't risk it. I need to know that you are here and safe. I can't do what I need to do if I am worrying about you."

Ginny was annoyed at Harry's response, but she accepted that no matter what she said, he was not going to let her come.

"Fine then. I guess I'll just stay here at my boring house doing nothing with my parents and George while you guys go have fun."

"Better bored than dead," added Ron.

"Yeah, yeah. Just kill a Death Eater for me," she said and walked out of Harry's room, still angry.

"Okay, now that we have her taken care of, let's get Hermione and be on our way," said Ron.

They went to Hermione's room to find her surrounded by books. At the moment, she was reading one called _A Muggle's History._

"So, did you find anything?" asked Harry.

"I think so," she said. "It says here that Panem is about four thousand miles from here in a place that used to be North America. It's split up into thirteen, well, now twelve districts. We need to be in District Twelve, which is about here." Hermione showed Harry and Ron a map of Panem and pointed to where District Twelve was.

"Wait a second," Ron said. "You said there were thirteen districts, but there are only twelve now? So what happened to the thirteenth?"

"Well, according to this, they were destroyed by the Capitol. There was some rebellion and they lost, so the Capitol blew them up. Nothing left."

"That's cheerful. Reming me why we're going here again?"

"That's not even the worst part," continued Hermione. "It says that every year the Capitol hosts an event called the Hunger Games. They randomly pick one girl and one boy from each district – that's twenty-four kids, Ronald – and throw them in an arena and make them fight to the death until one person is left. This's just horrible!"

"Okay, I'm starting to think that the Ministry can handle this. No need for us to go," Ron said.

"No. We're going," said Hermione. "Right, Harry?"

"Yeah." Harry answered. "We'll be fine, Ron, and if anything does go wrong, we'll just disapparate."

"Right. Okay, well are we leaving or what?" Ron said.

"Just let me finish adding a few things to my bag," answered Hermione. "Are you two ready?"

"Yeah," Harry and Ron both said.

"Good." Just then they heard Mrs. Weasley and Teddy walk in. "Why don't you two go tell Mrs. Weasley what is going on," said Hermione.

Harry and Ron went downstairs and left Hermione to finish packing. They saw Mrs. Weasley and Teddy in the living room with Ginny. Teddy was telling Ginny about what they did at Hagrid's.

"That's fantastic, Teddy," Ginny said enthusiastically. Then, Teddy got up and started mimicking some kind of creature Hagrid had probably showed him. He was on his hands and knees and making a noise that resembled a werewolf and a dragon. Ginny and Mrs. Weasley were laughing at Teddy, and then Mrs. Weasley said, "So what were you guys up to while we were gone?" Harry and Ron exchanged nervous looks as Ginny rolled her eyes and went back to watching Teddy.

"Mum," Ron began. "Harry, Hermione, and I are...leaving."

"Leaving where?" Mrs. Weasley asked, not paying much attention to them.

"Panem," Ron responded.

"Excuse me?" said Mrs. Weasley, now turning around to look at Harry and Ron.

"Panem. It's, um, just...here." Ron handed her the article.

"So they think they have found more Death Eaters?" Mrs. Weasley said while reading. "Well, it looks like the Ministry is on top of everything. You three aren't going anywhere," she said and handed the paper back to Ron.

Ron looked at Harry, unsure of what to do.

"Mrs. Weasley," Harry said, taking charge of the situation. "With all do respect, Ron, Hermione, and I are adults now and we're going to Panem. I understand you not wanting us to go, but this is something we have to do and we're going."

Mrs. Weasley looked at Harry with her hands on her hips and an unclear expression on her face. Then she finally said, "Harry, dear, I've always dreaded the day those words would come out of your mouth." Then, she walked over to Harry and put her hands on his cheeks. "Why do you kids have to grow up so fast?" she said. Harry smiled and Ron rolled his eyes. Mrs. Weasley let out a sigh and said, "Well, I suppose there is nothing I can say to make you stay, so just be careful."

"Will do, Mrs. Weasley. We'll be home soon," said Harry, and he and Ron went back upstairs to get Hermione.

"Let's get going," Ron said.

"How did your mum take it?" asked Hermione.

"Fine. Now, can we just go? I want to be in and out as soon as possible. This place sounds creepy," said Ron, giving a small shudder.

"Right. I'm all ready. Let's go."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione said their goodbyes to Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, and Teddy, then left out the front door and disapparated. When they arrived, they were standing in a forest.

"This is where they think the Death Eaters are?" Ron said unenthusiastically.

"If I'm not mistaken, I think these are the woods right outside of District Twelve. The actual district should be a little less than a mile ahead," said Hermione.

They walked through the woods until they came to an electric fence. Well, it was supposed to be electric, but there was no electricity actually flowing through it.

"Must be dead," said Hermione.

They found a lose section of the fence and climbed under it. They were now in District Twelve in front of a cluster of old-looking houses. A little ways down a road there was some kind of market, and way out where they could barely see were a few very nice houses, big enough to easily fit a family of at least ten. There were not many people out, but the ones that were looked extremely poor, so skinny that their ribs were almost visible through the dirty and worn clothes they wore.

"Nice place," Harry said sarcastically.

"Mhm," mumbled Ron. "Now where are we going, so we can get out of here?"

"I'm not actually sure," answered Hermione. "I suppose we just look around and see if we see anything suspicious. If not, I say we camp out for tonight and get some more information tomorrow. Then, we go home and go from there."

"Great. More camping," Ron said.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked through some of the district. They went to the market they had seen back near the forest and discovered that it was called the Hob and was District Twelves black market where people could buy and trade. They also passed the richer houses in a part of the district called Victor's Village.

"I wonder how you become a victor," Ron said. "'Cuz I would like to live in one of those."

They kept on walking, even went passed the mines, but didn't see anything suspicious.

"Well, now we go back to the woods," said Hermione.

They were on their way back to the woods when they met a young woman.

"Um, hey," she said.

"Hi." Hermione replied.

"Where are you three headed? Its almost two."

"Oh, just to the woods. We need to be on our way."

"You can't. You know you have to be at the square for the reaping. You'll be dead if the Peacekeepers catch you trying to ditch. Plus, the electricity will be back on, and unless you've had years with that fence, it's not very easy to cross," the girl said.

"What's the reaping?" Ron asked the girl.

"Very funny," she responded. "If only it was that easy to forget. Anyways, you three need to get to square. The Peacekeepers will be coming around soon and you don't wanna be here when they do." She walked off, leaving Harry, Ron, and Hermione very confused.

**A/N: Hello viewers (Ah, it makes me so happy knowing people are actually reading my story)! Anyways, just wanted to say thank you so so much for taking the time to read my work, and I really hope you like it. I love hearing what you guys think of it, so don't be afraid to review and critique. Thanks again! **

** ~ (a very excited) MadieMalfoy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Katniss was right. Almost one minute after she left, Harry, Ron, and Hermione saw three men wearing white jumpsuits with chest protectors and helmets approached them.

"Excuse me. Where do you three think you are headed?"

Ron, Harry, and Hermione glanced at each other nervously.

"Um, the square, sir. For the, um, r-reaping," said Hermione.

One of the men looked at them for a moment, almost trying to look deep into their thoughts to see if they were telling the truth.

"Very well. Proceed," and the three men walked away.

"Whew," said Ron. "Okay, this place is really creeping me out. Let's just go."

"I wish we could, Ronald, but I'm afraid it is too late. We can't disapparate – there are too many people around us now. And we can't just walk out – those men will surly catch us."

"Well then what do you suppose we do?" Ron asked.

"The only thing we can do: go to this reaping and wait for the people to clear out. Then we go back to the woods as planned."

The three of them walked to the town square, now overflowing with people. At the front of the square was a large grey building that said _Hall of Justice_ on the front and a stage. The area where all of the people were standing was roped off into different sections. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had no idea what they were supposed to do. Then, another one of the men dressed in white came up to them and said, "Have you three signed in yet?"

"Um, no sir," Hermione responded.

"Well, get a move on. The Reaping will be starting any minute," and the man pushed them over to a table where they signed in as residents of District Twelve. Then, they realized that the roped sections had to do with the ages of the children. They eventually found the area of eighteen year olds and waited. It wasn't long until a middle aged man stepped up to a podium on the stage. He started talking about the history of Panem. There were once thirteen districts, but district thirteen decided that they didn't want the Capitol in charge of them, so they rebelled. The Capitol, being as strong and powerful as it was, destroyed district thirteen. Those were they "Dark Days." That was when the Hunger Games was created. In order for the remaining districts to remember the fate of district thirteen and to keep them from rebelling again, each year one boy and girl between the ages of twelve and eighteen are forced to fight to the death in an arena on live television until one remains.

"This is just horrific," Hermione whispered to Ron and Harry as the man paused.

"It is both a time for repentance and a time for thanks," he began again. Then, he read the names of the previous Hunger Games winners. For district twelve, the was only one: Haymitch Abernathy. Just as his name was called, a man, obviously drunk, stumbled onto the stage and sat down in an empty chair.

"That must be Haymitch," Ron said.

Haymitch then tried to give the woman sitting next to him a hug, but she pushed him away and trieed to fix her wig that he had messed up.

The lady with very pink hair, a green suit, and an overly enthusiastic personality walked up to the podium.

"Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor!" she said. "Ladies first." She walked over to a bowl full of little pieces of paper. She reached her hand in, fished around for a moment, and then pulled one out. When she got back to the podium she read the name.

"Primrose Everdeen."

A little girl, about twelve or thirteen years old slowly made her way out of the crowd of people and to the stage.

"Prim! Prim!" another voice from within the crowd started screaming for the little girl. Everyone immediately made a path for whoever was yelling, and she ran up to the little girl and pushed her being herself.

"I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" the older girl shouted.

Everyone was silent. A few small gasps could be heard from a few people.

"Lovely!" said the lady on stage. "But I believe there's a small matter of introducing the reaping winner and then asking for volunteers, and if one does come forth then we, um . . . ."

"What does it matter?" the middle aged man said to her.

The little girl, Primrose, was screaming her head off.

"No, Katniss! No! You can't go!" she kept saying.

"Prim, let go," the other girl, Katniss, said. Prim didn'tt let go. She just kept tugging on Katniss' dress, screaming and crying.

"Let go!" Katniss said a little harsher. A young man came to the stage and pulled Prim away from Katniss. He whispered something to her, and then Katniss walked up onto the stage. Harry, Ron, and Hermione realized that she was the girl they had met on their way to the woods.

"Well, Bravo! That's the spirit of the Games!" the pink-haired lady said. "What's your name?"

"Katniss Everdeen." It was obvious that Katniss was a little shook up after what happened with the little girl, but she was trying hard to hold back her emotions.

"I bet my buttons that was your sister. Don't want her to steal all the glory, do we?" The pink-haired lady said again. "Come on, everybody! Let's give a big round of applause to our newest tribute!"

Nobody clapped. Nobody breathed. Everyone stood in completely silence staring up at Katniss Everdeen. Then, all at once, everyone took their three middle fingers, pressed them to their lips, and held them out towards her. That was when Haymitch interrupted.

"Look at her. Look at this one! I like her! Lots of . . . spunk! More than you! More than you!" he said pointing at the audience and then at the cameras that were recording the event. Then, Haymitch fell off the stage, unconscious. The pink-haired lady took one disgusting look at him and continued.

"What an exciting day! But more excitement to come! It's time to choose our boy tribute!" She walked over to another bowl with more paper slips in it. She reached her hand in and pulled one out.

"Peeta Mellark!" she said to the crowd. A young man with blond hair and a well-build body walked up on the stage and joined Katniss and the pink-haired lady. Nobody said anything; nothing like what Katniss did for her little sister. Then, Katniss and Peeta shook hands and the pink-haired lady said, "I give you the tributes of district twelve!"

The same middle aged man came up to the podium and began to talk again, but before he could say much, the pink-haired lady stopped him.

"Excuse me, Mr. Mayor. We seem to have a problem."

"Excuse me?" the mayor said. "What is it?"

"Well, there seems to be two more names on these two slips of paper. Take a look."

The mayor took the two slips of paper that had Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark on them and turned them over. He looked at the lady and then out to the audience, complete shock and confusion covering his face. Then he read the two names.

"Harry Potter and Hermione Granger."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Everything was silent. Nobody moved. Everyone was waiting for the pink haired lady to start laughing and the mayor to announce that it was all a joke. But they did not. After a minute of the people all looking at each other nervously, the mayor spoke again.

"Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. Would you please come to the stage."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione had been standing in their places, all three barely managing to breath. Then, slowly Harry and Hermione made their way out from the middle of the eighteen year old kids and onto the stage. The mayor handed them the two slips of paper. On one side of each paper, "Katniss Everdeen" and "Peeta Mellark" were written, but those were not the only names. On the back of the slips of paper, there were two more names. "Hermione Granger" was on the same paper as "Katniss Everdeen," and "Harry Potter was on the same paper as "Peeta Mellark."

Harry and Hermione had nothing to say. They just looked back and forth from each other, to the slips of paper, and to the mayor. The mayor seemed to have nothing to say also. Everyone was speechless. How could there be four names on two slips of paper? Only one boy and one girl were to be chosen at every reaping.

"Citizens of district twelve," the mayor finally said. "This reaping is postponed due to two extra names found on the backs of the original pieces of paper. You may all continue your day as normal while I look into this event. We will resume the reaping when a solution is given. Good day."

Slowly, the crowd made their way away from the square and to their normal day activities, but not before they watched the four people on stage, all confused, exchange worried looks.

Katniss, Peeta, Harry, and Hermione all stared at each other. Then, Katniss walked off to join her sister and the man that had pulled her away. Peeta walked over to his family as they all hugged him. Harry and Hermione found Ron right where he had been standing in the sea of people.

"What the bloody hell just happened?" Ron said.

"I-I don't know," Harry replied.

"I think we were just chosen for the Hunger Games," said Hermione.

"Okay, we really need to get out of here. NOW," Ron said.

"Do you think we can make it to the woods unnoticed?" Harry asked, looking at Hermione.

"I don't know, but we can try," Hermione responded.

"Great. Then, let's get a move on," said Ron, and he started walking towards the woods, Harry and Hermione beginning to follow.

"Hey," someone behind them shouted. Harry, Ron, and Hermione turned around and saw another one of the men in white.

"Where do you think you are going? Not trying to run away, are you?" he said.

"Of course not, sir," said Hermione. "Just going to find our families. Must have left when we were dismissed.

"Very well then, but you must be back here when they mayor calls the reaping back."

"Of course," she said and the man walked away.

"District twelve needs to tighten up their security," Ron said.

"Whatever. Let's just get out of here," said Harry, and they began walking again.

Before they could get more than a few steps, a hand stopped them. It was the same man that had just left.

"Sorry, but the mayor has returned. No going anywhere," he said. Hermione just nodded her head, and the man gathered with the rest of the men in white, all going to gather the rest of the citizens.

"Great," said Ron.

"Ronald, I need you to do something for Harry and I," Hermione said. "I need you to disapparate back to the Burrow and tell your mum what has happened. If she wants to come, bring her and whoever else that wants to come. I need you to hurry."

"But what about you and Harry?" Ron said.

"I don't know what's going to happen to us, but don't worry. Just go get your mum," she replied. Ron bent down as if he was tying his shoes, covered by Harry and Hermione, and he disapparated. Then, Harry and Hermione were left alone to face whatever was about to happen to them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Ron didn't make it back before the reaping was resumed.

Harry, Hermione, Katniss, and Peeta all gathered on the stage again as they waited for what the mayor had to say.

"Citizens of district twelve," he finally began. "I have just spoken to the president, and although the rules state that _one _boy and _one _girl are to be chosen for the Games, I am afraid that rules also state that whomever is chosen to participate in the Games must compete; therefore, district twelve will be represented by four tributes instead of two. Good luck to you all."

The crowd began to buzz and murmur. District twelve would have twice as many tributes as normal. On stage, Katniss, Peeta, Harry, and Hermione were all staring at each other.

"I present to you the four tributes of district twelve!" the pink haired lady said, but nobody clapped. Nobody cheered. Everyone stood in their places with looks of either pity, sadness, or disgust.

Then, the mayor began to read the Treaty of Treason, but no one was listening. Everyone was either replaying what had just happened back in their heads, sobbing for their kids on stage, or breathing a sigh of relief that their family had one more year together.

When the mayor was done, Harry, Hermione, Katniss, and Peeta were taken into the Justice Building and thrown into separate rooms, except for Harry and Hermione. Hermione told the men in white that they were brother and sister and that their family would want to say goodbye all together. They agreed and threw them into a room together. Not long after, the door opened, and Ron, Mrs. Weasley, and Ginny came rushing in.

"Harry," Ginny said running into Harry's arms. Harry held on tight, not daring to let this moment, possibly the last moment they had together, slip away from him. Ron walked up to Hermione and hugged her, too. Mrs. Weasley grabbed them all into one big hug.

"They don't have to do this, right mum?" Ginny asked Mrs. Weasley, tears streaming down her face.

"I'm afraid they do." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Oh come on," said Ron. "We're wizards for Merlin's sake. Can't we just disapparate out of this place?"

"I'm not sure what it is about this place, and this room in particular, but we can't." Mrs. Weasley said. "Can't you feel it? Magic is weak in here, and I'm sure there's a reason for it. I looked into this place once you three left, and you're about to go on a train to the country's Capitol. I'm sure the train is going to be like this room along with any other place in the Capitol where you're not constantly being watched. These people are smart, and there is nothing we can do to stop them."

Ginny started to cry again, and Harry pulled her into his arms once more. They all sat down on the couch and chairs in the room and waited in silence. About five minutes went by, and then Ginny said, "I almost forgot. I did a little research myself, and I found that each tribute is allowed to take one item into the arena with them, like a token for their home. Luna gave me a replica of her father's necklace at the end of last year. It's supposed to transport the wearer to their loved ones in a time of need. Considering that magic doesn't work here, I don't know if it is any use, but I though you might like it." Ginny pulled out a deathly hallows necklace just like the one Mr. Lovegood wore. She showed it to Harry, but he said, "Hermione, why don't you wear it. It'll mean more to you, anyways."

Hermione nodded and gave a weak smile as Ginny handed her the necklace, and she placed it around her neck.

"Listen to me. Are you listening to me?" Katniss said very sternly to her mother. "You can't leave again."

"I know. I won't. I couldn't help what - "

"Well, you have to help it this time." Katniss cut her mother off. "You can't clock out and leave Prim on her own. There's no me now to keep you both alive. It doesn't matter what happens. Whatever you see on the screen. You have to promise me you'll fight through it!" Katniss couldn't bear the thought of Prim having to raise herself like Katniss had to when her father died.

"I was ill. I could have treated myself if I'd had the medicine I have now." Mrs. Everdeen said.

"Then take it. And take care of her." Katniss was angry, and there was even a hint of hurt in the words she was saying to her mother.

"I'll be alright, Katniss." Prim joined in the conversation. "But you have to take care, too. You're so fast and brave. Maybe you can win." Katniss knew she couldn't. There was no chance. In the past seventy-four years, only one winner came from district twelve.

"Maybe. Then we'd be as rich as Haymitch." Katniss couldn't bear to tell Prim what she was actually thinking.

"I don't care if we're rich. I just want you to come home. You will try, won't you? Really, really try?"

"Really, really try. I swear it," Katniss said, and now she had to try. She couldn't go into the Games thinking it was already a loss; not after her promise to Prim. She was the only person Katniss really loved, and she was not about to break a promise to her.

The Peacekeepers opened the door to the room and signaled that it was time for Mrs. Everdeen and Prim to leave.

"I love you. I love you both," Katniss said as they were leaving, and then the door closed.

Not long after that, another visitor entered the room. It was Mr. Mellark, Peeta's father. As he walked in, he handed Katniss a tin of cookies. Katniss didn't really know what to say.

"Thank you," she finally managed. "I had some of your bread this morning. My friend Gale gave you a squirrel for it. Not your best trade."

Mr. Mellark shrugged his shoulders. Nothing else was said, so Katniss and Mr. Mellark sat in silence until the Peacekeepers came to make him leave. On his way out he said, "'ll keep an eye on the little girl. Make sure she's eating," and then he was gone, but he was not the last.

Madge, the Mayor's daughter, came in next. She didn't say hello, or even good luck, but right as she walked in, she said, "They let you wear one thing from your district in the arena. One thing to remind you of home. Will you wear this?" Madge held out her mockingjay pin to Katniss. It was a gold pin with a mockingjay in the middle of it. It was beautiful.

"Your pin?" Katniss said.

"Here, I'll put it on your dress, all right." Madge took her pin and pinned it on Katniss' dress. "Promise you'll wear it into the arena, Katniss. Promise?"

"Yes," was all Katniss could say. Then, Madge left, and Gale came in. Right away he opened his arms, and Katniss ran into them.

"Listen," Gale said. "Getting a knife should be pretty easy, but you've got to get your hands on a bow. That's your best chance."

"They don't always have bows."

"Then make one. Even a weak bow is better than no bow at all."

"I don't even know if they'll be wood," Katniss said, starting to give up all of her chances of winning right away.

"There's almost always some wood. Since that year half of them died of cold. Not much entertainment in that," Gale replied.

"Yes, there's usually some."

"Katniss, it's just hunting. You're the best hunter I know." Gale wasn't going to give up on Katniss as easy as she was giving up on herself.

"It's not just hunting. They're armed. They think," Katniss said.

"So do you. And you've had more practice. Real practice. You know how to kill."

"Not people," she said.

"How different can it be, really?" Gale replied.

Then, the Peacekeepers signaled that it was time for Gale to leave, but he didn't leave, so they began to force him out."

"Don't let them starve!" Katniss told Gale as he was being pulled out.

"I wont! You know I won't! Katniss, remember I -" The Peacekeepers dragged Gale out and shut the door before he could finish his sentence. Katniss was left waiting alone, trying to figure out what Gale might have been trying to say, and anxiously waiting for the train ride to her death.

Katniss, Peeta, Harry, and Hermione rode silently in the car the short way to the train station. The same couldn't be said for Effie Trinket, though; she wouldn't shut up the entire ride.

The minute the car pulled up to the train station, they were all swarmed with reporters. Everyone was buzzing about the extra two tributes and how District Twelve was either destined to finally win again or cursed for sending four tributes into the arena. No one answered them, though. Peeta seemed too worked up, Katniss was completely emotionless, and Harry and Hermione were still trying to come to terms with exactly what happened.

Effie led the way through the crowds to the entrance to the train. Once in, the doors closed leaving the chaos of District Twelve behind them. The train, however, was its own kind of glorious chaos. It was nicer than anything Katniss and Peeta had ever laid eyes on, and it reminded Harry and Hermione strangely of the first time they stepped into Hogwarts.

As Effie led them to their rooms, they passed the enormous dining room fit for at least twenty people and the sitting area that was bigger than the entire Gryffindor Common Room. Once they made it to the hallway reserved for all the rooms, everyone broke off into their own spaces without saying a word.

Harry opened his door and was overwhelmed by the size of the room. It was easily the size of the entire boys quarters at Hogwarts, and that wasn't including the gigantic bathroom with a shower that could change the color of the water and a jacuzzi bathtub that at least five people could comfortably sit in.

Hermione was just as impressed with her room, especially the walk in closet fit for the Queen of England. She only wished she could magically transport it back home, but just as Mrs. Weasley had predicted, neither Harry nor Hermione had been able to perform even the simplest of spells since they stepped on board. They were, without a doubt, trapped in the world of Panem.

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you're enjoying the story. I'm putting a lot of time and effort into this, and I hope it's all paying off. I just wanted to say that I love reading the reviews I get, and they definitely help me to keep on writing, so please keep on reviewing. Thanks everyone! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

A bright light engulfed the entire island, and a terrible ringing sound brought everyone to their knees with their hands over their ears. Several seconds later, everything was normal again. At least, it _looked_ normal.

"What the hell was that?" Sawyer said.

"I don't know," Juliet responded, still recovering from the noise. Sawyer paused for a moment and stared out at the sea.

"Where's the freighter?" he said.

"Maybe it went down."

"Nu-uh. A minute ago that boat was coughing black smoke. Now there's just nothing?" Sawyer was both incredibly annoyed and very worried.

"What about the helicopter?" Juliet asked, beginning to get nervous herself.

"It was...it was headed for that boat," Sawyer said, realizing he had just lost everyone he had just been trying to save. Just then, Bernard came running onto the beach.

"Rose? Rose!" he was screaming.

"Bernard!" Juliet said, and she and Sawyer ran over to him.

"Have you seen Rose?" Bernard asked them frantically.

"No," Juliet said.

"Oh my god! Bernard!" Just then, Rose came running from the jungle onto the beach. Bernard ran towards her.

"Rose! Where were you?"

"I was over at the church. What was that sound? That light?"

"I don't know!"

"Calm down," Sawyer jumped in. "No need to panic. We'll just go back to camp..."

"Calm down? No need to panic? We can't go back to camp!" Bernard said, practically shouting.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sawyer said about ready to pounce. Bernard looked at Sawyer.

"There is no camp."

Sawyer and Juliet followed Bernard and Rose back to the camp, or at least where camp used to be. Nothing was there, and everyone that had been at the camp when the light came was completely bewildered.

"The sky lit up and then this," Bernard explained. "The kitchen...gone. And, and all the tents, all the food and water...gone. Everything but us. All of it. Its gone."

"It's not gone." Daniel Faraday came up behind them.

"What do ya mean the camps not gone? And who the hell are you, anyway?" Sawyer said.

"That's Dan. He's our physicist," Miles, one of the other freighter team members, said.

"Listen, we have no time," Faraday said very seriously. "I need you to take me to something mad made, something that was built."

"There's a Dharma station fifteen minutes from here," Juliet said.

"That's perfect," he said. "We should get moving before it happens again, okay?"

"Before what happens again?" Sawyer asked. "And why is our camp gone?"

"Your camp isn't gone," Faraday said. "It hasn't been built yet."

Sawyer, Juliet, Faraday, Charlotte, and Miles all began walking through the jungle to the hatch, but it didn't take long for Sawyer to get pissed off and slap Faraday across the face.

"Oy! What the bloody hell you think you're doing?" Charlotte said to Sawyer.

"Shut it, Ginger, or you're getting one too." Then Sawyer turned to Faraday. "Now talk. What the hell is going on?" Faraday took a dee breath, thinking of the simplest way to explain the situation.

"The island...think of the island like a record...spinning on a turntable only now that record is skipping. Whatever Ben Linus did down at the Orchid station...I think it may have...dislodged us."

"Dislodged us from what?" Miles asked. Faraday looked at everyone.

"Time."

"Charlotte? Charlotte!" Another flash of light had transported everyone again, except this time Charlotte collapsed, unconscious.

"Hey!" Miles shouted to Sawyer and Locke who had been discussing what to do next. "She's waking up."

"You okay?" Faraday said to Charlotte as she opened her eyes. She looked confused.

"Who are you?" she said.

"Its me. Its me, Daniel." Charlotte took a deep breath, recognizing him.

"Daniel. Oh! Ow my head," she said as she tried to sit up. "What happened?"

"There was another flash. You passed out," Faraday told her. "How do you feel?"

"A bit dizzy, but I'm fine," she responded.

"Good."

"Hooray. Everything's back to normal," Miles cheered sarcastically. "Now what?"

"I'll tell you now what," Sawyer said as he cocked his rifle and looked at Locke. "We're going to the Orchid.

They had been walking for who knows how long, no idea when they were, and the sun had now left them in the dark. It was just then that Locke stopped abruptly as a beam of light shone in the distance up towards the sky.

"What the hell is that?" Miles said. Locke knew what it was. He also knew when they were now. The night Boone had died so many months ago, Locke had gone to the hatch and discovered the light inside.

"Whatever it is we better stay clear," Locke said, beginning to walk in the opposite direction.

"Beach is this way. Now you wanna take the scenic route?" Sawyer said to Locke, pointing to the way past the light.

"John?" Faraday stopped him. "Do you know when we are?"

Locke looked straight at Faraday, but just said, "We need to keep moving."

They continued their trek through the jungle until a woman's scream stopped them again.

"Shh!" Sawyer said when he heard it.

"Now what?" Miles said, annoyed at the interruption. The scream continued.

"Nobody move," Sawyer whispered. He pulled out his rifle, cocked it, and walked towards where the screaming was coming from.

"James..." Locke said, trying to stop him.

"I got this." Sawyer continued forward. He could hear voices becoming clearer and clearer.

"It knows I don't want it and I was gonna give it away. Babies know that stuff," Sawyer could hear someone say. He moved closer to a clearing in the bushes and what he saw he never would have expected. It was Kate, but it was Kate six months ago helping Claire deliver baby Aaron.

"Do you want this baby?" Kate said to Claire. "Do you want it to be safe and healthy? You're not alone in this. We're all here for you. This baby is all of ours, but I need you to push, okay? Ready? One...two...three. Push! Push!"

Claire's screams were loud and painful, but Sawyer barely noticed. Kate was the only thing he could see or hear at that moment. The only painful thing for Sawyer were the memories. That's all he was watching...a memory. Kate wasn't really there. Neither was Claire. Both were either lost or dead, which were really the same thing in the end.

Claire pushed for the last time and let out a final groan. Kate, with a smile on her face, handed Claire her new baby boy. Sawyer just stood in the bushes, reminiscing about the early days on the island, not so much wishing to return to them, but wishing more that they had never happened at all. His thoughts couldn't last long, though. The light was back and slowly engulfed Claire, baby Aaron, and Kate. Sawyer took one last look, and then they were gone. And Sawyer was alone.

A few seconds later, Locke came up behind Sawyer.

"James? What happened? Did you see something out here, James?" Sawyer looked back at them empty spot.

"It don't matter," he said bitterly. "Its gone now."

"We're here," Locke said as they arrived at the Orchid station.

"Thank god," said Juliet. "What're the odds we'd end up in the same time as this thing?"

Not five seconds later, the humming began and the light transported them to a time without the Orchid station.

"Just had to same something," an annoyed Sawyer said to Juliet.

Locke looked around. There had to be another way down to the station. That's when he saw it. Locke ran through the trees and came to an old well. Everyone followed and they all looked to the bottom. Nothing but darkness, but something was definitely down there.

"You're going down there?" Sawyer asked Locke.

"Uh-huh."

"And what exactly are you hoping to find?"

"A way off the island."

Sawyer scoffed. "Expecting a subway?"

Locke just smiled and said, "Goodbye, James. Juliet. Miles. I'll see you when I get back."

"No. Stop." Jin, whom they had come across on their way to the Orchid, stopped Locke. "You don't bring Sun back."

Locke, confused, said, "No, I have to bring them all back. That's how it works."

"How you know?" Jin asked.

"I just know."

Jin looked around, frustrated, then grabbed the rope that was lowered into the well.

"I'll cut this!" he said, holding a knife to the rope.

"No!" Locke said frantically. "You do that, you'll kill every one of us."

"This island is bad," Jin said. "You don't bring Sun back. Promise! You promise you don't bring my baby."

Locke sighed. "You have my word."

"Promise, John."

"I promise." Jin let go of the rope.

"I won't go to Sun," Locke continued. "But she might find me. If she does, what do I tell her?"

Jin, without hesitation, said, "You tell her I'm dead. You say I wash up, you bury me." He then took off his wedding ring, gave it to Locke, and said, "Proof."

Locke nodded at Jin and then stepped over the edge of the well.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," he said.

"You sure you don't want us to lower you down?" Sawyer asked.

"Now here would be the fun in that?" Locke said, smirking at his own joke.

"John..." Juliet stopped him. "If what you're attempting to do actually works...thank you."

"You're welcome," Locke said, and he jumped onto the rope. He was just beginning to lower himself down into the well as the light returned. The well began to shake, and Locke was losing his grip. Sawyer grabbed the top end of the rope and tried with all his strength to pull Locke back up.

"John! Damn it, hold on!" he yelled, but it was too late. The light took over and Locke was gone.


End file.
